


i have a wife for that

by con_fuoco



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018 GP Helsinki, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Michal is a precious human being, adverb overuse and i don't care, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/con_fuoco/pseuds/con_fuoco
Summary: "I'm not really thinking of skating as the main thing that stresses me out. I have a wife for that," Michal says. Casually, offhandedly.Dangerously.Yuzuru claps. Enthusiastically.Javi's eyes narrow.





	i have a wife for that

**Author's Note:**

> The 'F' in RPF stands for fiction. As in none of this is real.
> 
> Click [here](https://youtu.be/hGhYR91oj2E?t=1283) to watch the men's short program press conference.

"I'm not really thinking of skating as the main thing that stresses me out. I have a wife for that," Michal says. Casually, offhandedly.

 

Dangerously.

 

Yuzuru claps. Enthusiastically. His lips curved into a knowing smirk.

 

A twitch. 

  

As if sensing the heated glare of irritation of his indignant wife from miles away, the Czech skater also sheepishly adds with just the right amount of good humor and contrition, "Ah no, she would kill me."

 

Yuzuru laughs even harder.

 

Javi's eyes narrow. Effie squirms, meowing plaintively in his lap. 

 

*

 

"Are you going to get that?" Brian later asks, when he rescues him from the last interview of the night.

 

Looking far too amused, Yuzuru pulls out his phone which has been angrily buzzing in his jacket pocket for a good half of the last hour. The corners of his eyes scrunch up into a terribly fond smile.

 

"It can wait."

 


End file.
